Finding Family
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Tamara Uley, daughter of Joshua Uley. Yes Sam's father who was never around much, for Sam that is. Tamara lived with her father in California. She knew about Sam and La Push and all the legends. Fully Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamara Uley, daughter of Joshua Uley. Yes Sam's father who was never around much, for Sam that is. Tamara lived with her father in California. She knew about Sam and La Push and all the legends. Tamara hold many secrets, what will come out when she gets to La Push? But Joshua wasn't a good father for Tamara either. He is constantly abusing her. Not only physically but Sexually. What certain things unfold and lead her to La Push and the only thing that can really heal her on the inside.**

* * *

**Tamara**

I lay weakly on the bed beneath my father as he forced himself inside me. He said it was because I looked to much like my mother. Who had ran off shortly after I was born. I was numb. This had been happening since I was little. Well not rape but my father had taken to touching me inappropriately at the age of five. He had started raping me when I was twelve. I was seventeen now. I recall the time when he had been so angry. It was the worst beating I had ever gotten, the night I had gotten my name tattooed around my wrist in small print. I was just so angry and so fed up. It felt like my skin was ripping and shredding apart. I cried out loudly. Suddenly beneath my father was thrown across the room before I could register anything I had shredded him in half. I cried out loudly but it came out as a howl. I was a monster. I ran out of the house on the beach. I saw my reflection. A solid white wolf stared straight at me. My legs carried me, to where I was unsure. But I had a feeling. La Push, Washington. My body was weak and tired but I pushed forward. I had been running for ours through the forest. I stepped out in front of a house and collapsed. I felt the ripping feeling again and I saw my wrist, human, with my name on it just before I passed out.

**Sam Uley **

Embry rushed into my house. He looked at me startled.

"Sam you may want to come outside with me." Embry stated. Emily stepped forward to follow us.

"No Emily you stay there this could get dangerous." He stated. I followed him out the door in my front yard lay a girl completely naked. Her dark hair flowed down to her waist. I couldn't see her face because she lay face down in the dirt.

"I had just reached your house when she did. But she was a wolf. She collapsed on the ground in human form." Embry told me. I moved over and picked her up. I noticed something on her wrist. A tattoo. I almost dropped her at what her wrist said.

"Tamara Uley." I read out loud.

"What?" Embry said sounding shocked.

"Thats what her wrist says." I told him. I carried her inside the house and laid her on the couch.

"Emily can you bring me some clothes?" She nodded and rushed off. She came back with a pair of PJ's. I slid them on the girl before me. I noticed several scars on her body as I dressed her. There was a particular one on her face that made my skin crawl. It went down the side of her face in a very jagged line. I had called most of the pack over but Paul and Seth. I had left them to patrol. The elders were here. An hour or so later her eyes blinked open. She groaned her eyes landed on me. Her eyes were striking. There were a deep blue.

"Who are you?" She asked me, "Where am I?"

"La Push, Washington." I told her, "I am Sam Uley and I think the better question is why your last name is tattooed on your wrist."

"Because that is my last name too." She told me. I watched her a moment. "Tamara Elizabeth Uley. Daughter of Joshua and ... Kate Uley." I heard her pain as she said her mothers name but the fear when she said our fathers name was unmistakable.

"I'm guessing your my brother then if your Sam." She said, "Don't grieve to much about Joshua not being in your life. You didn't miss much. BUt who are all these other people?" I pointed to Embry.

"Thats Embry." I began but she cut me off.

"Ah the other brother of mine." She said and laughed at our shocked faces.

"What!?" Embry asked her.

"Oh Well Your Joshua's son too." She told us. "I know things about his place that could make your skin crawl. Most of them centering around Joshua, himself."

"Ew." Embry said shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"An hour ago I was checking out my sister." He said with a disgusted tone. I laughed. It didn't pass me the look of fear that crossed Tamara's face.

"So how did you end up here?" I asked her. She shivered and tears filled her eyes. She stood and ran out of the house. "Stay put. Well I guess Embry has rights." Embry stood up and followed me out of the house. She had collapsed in my yard. I followed her and sat on one side of her as Embry sat on the other. I grabbed her hand.

"Tamara...whats wrong? Don't you try to deny it. I can tell. Your fear when you say Joshua's name. The way you reacted to Embry saying he had been checking you out." I said gently, "And just then when I asked how you got here...." Her body shook not from anger but from fear.

"I have to tell you all of it." She whispered. "My mother left when I was four. When I was five he started beating me. But that wasn't all...he had taken a liking to touching me inappropriately. That continued until I was twelve, thats when he raped me the first time. He told me it was my fault for looking so much like my mother. Thats what he was doing when I phased. He was forcing himself on me. I got so angry so fed up that I phased. I hadn't meant but I ripped him to shreds. Then I just let my feet carry me." She looked at her feet and tears streamed down her face. I was so angry, I was shaking.

"Easy Sam." Embry said gently. "You need to calm down you could accidentally hurt her." After I had calmed I gently touched the scar on the side of her face.

"How did you get that?" I asked her softly. She held her hand up.

"The night I got my tattoo." She told me. "He was so, so angry." Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself. Her nails dug into her arms so hard she started to bleed.

"Easy," I said gently and pulled her hands away. She whispered sorry so quietly I wasn't sure if I had heard it. "Lets get you back. I will explain to the others. Don't worry about anything. I will have Emily show you to a guest room so you can rest and tomorrow she can take you to get some clothes and things." She nodded slightly. Embry picked her up and she let her head fall against his chest. Emily showed her to a bedroom and let her be. I explained everything to everyone. Told them to be easy on her. I walked out the door and phased quickly. I heard Seth and Paul argueing over something not important.

_Shut up, I commanded them._

_I have to tell you something, I continued. They stayed silent._

_I have a sister. I just found her today. Shes another female wolf but she probably won't be phasing often yet, I told them and I replayed everything Bella had told me so they could hear it. I heard Paul growl . I felt his anger seeping through. I knew why he was so angry. His father had abused his mother. Paul was now so angry had he been human he would have phased. Seth seemed shocked. _

_Pack meeting tonight. First Beach. Six o'clock, I told them before phasing back. _

I grabbed some clothes off the clothesline and slid them on. I walked back into the house. Emily came up and wrapped her arms tightly around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamara Uley, daughter of Joshua Uley. Yes Sam's father who was never around much, for Sam that is. Tamara lived with her father in California. She knew about Sam and La Push and all the legends. Tamara hold many secrets, what will come out when she gets to La Push? But Joshua wasn't a good father for Tamara either. He is constantly abusing her. Not only physically but Sexually. What certain things unfold and lead her to La Push and the only thing that can really heal her on the inside.**

* * *

**Tamara**

I was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a spaghetti strap. I walked to the beach with Sam, Emily, and Embry. He ticked off names as he introduced me to the people sitting in the circle. When my eyes landed on him, Paul, I froze in place. I was drawn to him. The sun wasn't the center of the universe and gravity didn't hold me this earth anymore, Paul did. He was staring at me. I knew. We had imprinted on each other. He sent me a cold glare and pain rippled through my chest. Embry pulled me to him protectively. Then an older man stood up.

"Hello, Tamara. Welcome to La Push." He told me and smiled. I kept my eyes focused on him. "I was wondering what all your father told you about the Quileute legends?"

"He told me everything." I whispered quietly. "Or so Joshua said he had."

"Even imprinting?" He asked me. I tried to force my gaze not to follow his to Paul but I failed I wrapped a hand around my stomach trying to hold myself together as I saw Paul kiss the girl that sat next to him.

"Yeah." I said weakly. "Even imprinting."

"Hmm Good Good." He smiled, "For once we don't have to explain much. After a few days Sam will probably incorporate you into patrols." I nodded. Embry growled lowly. I looked up at him. He was looking over at Paul. I flinched when I followed his gaze.

"I'm tired Embry." I whispered. "Please get me out of here." He nodded.

"Its okay sissy." He whispered. "It will get better." But I flinched knowing it wasn't true." He picked me up and started to walk towards Sam and Emily's house.

"Whoa were are you two going?" Jared asked quickly all eyes snapped to us.

"I'm going to get my sister out of here if you don't mind. Sometimes things are to painful to deal with, even for a wolf." Embry snapped at him. He shot a glare at Paul.

**Embry**

"I'm tired Embry," Tamara whispered. "Please get me out of here." I nodded knowing she wasn't tired because she had just woken up. I knew that she was in pain though.

"Its okay sissy." I whispered back."It will get better." I saw her flinch. I knew it wasn't true though things like this only get worse. I picked her up and started towards Sam and Emily's house.

"Whoa where are you two going?" Jared asked quickly. Everyone looked at us

"I'm going to get my sister out of here if you don't mind." I snapped. "Some things are to painful to deal with even for a wolf." I shot a glare at Paul who didn't look the least bit guilty. When I got Bella back to Sam's I took to the room she had been in before. I lay her on the bed. Soon she was sleeping. It wasn't peaceful though. She was constantly whimpering and wrapping her arms around herself. When Sam got home I told him I would be back in a little while and I ran straight to Billy's. I opened the door without knocking. Billy was sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"Embry what can I do for you?" He asked when he saw me. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Billy what would happen to a person if they tried to deny an imprint?" I asked him.

"Well if it was the person who had been imprinted on, nothing. But the person who had imprinted would be in a great deal of pain." He told me. I growled and my body shook slightly. "Embry whats going on?"

"Paul and Tamara. They imprinted on each other. But Paul is denying the imprint. Tamara kept flinching. She begged me to get her away from there. I guess mainly because Paul kept kissing Rachel. I took her back to Sam's. She went to sleep but it wasn't even close to peaceful. She keeps whimpering and wrapping her arms around herself like she is trying to hold her self together." I explained to him. Billy's face turned grave.

"This won't be good for Tamara unless Paul accepts it but we can't force him too." Billy told me. "I don't know what will happen we will have to wait and see. The last person to deny an imprint, he...died from the pain." I sighed and nodded. I thanked him and rushed back to Sam's. When I did Paul was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"Talking to Sam." He snapped back.

"Well maybe you should leave." I growled out. "Because if Tamara wakes up and comes down here its going to upset her. Wait I was wrong its going to hurt her. You don't fucking understand Paul. This could kill her. I just got back from talking with Billy. He told me that he last person who's imprint denied him. He fucking died from the pain."

"I can't I won't let Rach turn out like Leah did." Paul growled. I growled back. Sam stepped in the room.

"Stop." He commanded. I shot one last glare and walked into the kitchen. Emily was there she hugged me tightly.

"This isn't good." I whispered. "If the pain he is making her go through kills her, he won't live very long after I swear Emily. Whether Sam commands me not too or not. I swear he will die." Emily nodded and went back to her cooking. A few days had passed and Sam had decided it was time Tamara did some patrolling. He thought it might be good for her. Take her mind off the pain, off Paul.

**Tamara**

Sam decided I should run patrol today. I smiled slightly at the thought of something to do. He told me to think about something that angered me. I did so the best I could. I finally thought about what my father had spent most of my life doing to me. It didn't take long and I was standing in the form of a wolf. I heard the other members of the packs voices.

_"He Tamara." Sam's voice spoke in my head. I was slightly startled. _

_"Hey Tamara." Embry said and he appeared out of the woods. Then it was quiet for about a second before all their thoughts rushed in with mine. But his, Pauls stood out the most. He was thinking about Rachel. I could see his lips on her neck. I whimpered before I took off in a run. I cut myself off from them. I didn't know how I did it but I had. I could no longer here their thoughts rushing into my head. I collapsed somewhere I was unsure of and curled up on the floor. A small whimper escaped my mouth. I closed my eyes._

I was back in human form laying on the forest floor. Something with a sickly sweet smell approached me. A cool hand moved over my warm body. Vampire. I thought. I froze in place. But what did I care. I had been tortured all my life. Then when I thought things were going to get good my imprint denied me. I glanced up. A male vampire hovered over me.

"Don't even think about phasing." A beautiful voice said. No problem I thought. I didn't have the will to live. So I wouldn't fight. "I always wondered what wolf blood tasted like, I know of course our venom would kill you, so I will have to use a knife." No please bite me, I thought, put an end to my miserable existence. Soon I was in a room I didn't recognize. A knife pressed into my skin, it should have been painful but it wasn't. I felt something near the cut, a glass or a vile? I didn't care. I heard the vampire moan.

"Thats better than any human I have ever drank from." He groaned. "I guess the smell is just a form of protection. God your blood is amazing. Its...erotic, a turn on. I guess I know how to solve that problem." He pulled his clothes and climbed on top of me and forced himself in violently. I didn't care, maybe he would kill me.

**Embry**

_Tamara's thoughts had suddenly disappeared. I followed her scent. Shit, I thought. I smelt a vampire near. When I found the spot where Bella should have been she wasn't there. Her scent however was mingled with that of a vampire. But it just stopped there. I turned on Paul who stood behind me with the rest of the pack. I jumped at him. _

_"This is all your fault." I screamed at Paul in my thoughts. "Don't you understand what you have caused? Shes probably going to fucking die now." Paul didn't register any emotions. This angered me further and I leaped on to him and snapped at his neck._

_"Feel something you douche. Pain? Remorse? Guilt? God damn it at least feel fucking smug!" I growled loudly. Everyone had backed away. _

_"Embry back down," Sam commanded, an Alpha command but my body didn't register it as I through Paul roughly into a tree. _

_"You fucking got her killed."I growled and walked away. I ran through the forest but not a sign of the vampire or of Tamara. _

I now lay on my bed. Thinking hard. A few days had passed and I was trying hard not to believe Tamara was alive. I didn't need false hope. I can't believe I lost he only family I had ever really had. 

**Tamara**

The vampire had taken more of my blood. I knew I could escape if I wanted too. I had kept getting clips of Paul. He was always alone, in his room or the forest. He looked truly upset. I wondered why. I was out of the way now, he could have Rachel. Then vampire came over to me and kissed me roughly. He spread my legs wide. He placed his face between my legs.

"I'm going to make you scream in pleasure...even if you don't want too." He whispered and blew cool air onto my folds. My body shivered against my will. Then he flicked his tongue out and licked my folds. I felt myself growing wet as my mind screamed no. One of his hands were playing with my breast the other with my clit. I cried out loudly in pleasure that I didn't want to feel. Then he moved up my body and slid himself inside of me. I moaned at this and I was appalled with myself. He pushed hard into me and in a few minutes. I was screaming beneath him just as he said I would be. I hadn't wanted to feel that pleasure and I grew so angry. So angry at my body for betraying me. I couldn't stop it. I phased. _The vampire looked lethal. He circled me. I didn't care. I simply lay down. HE laughed at me. Then the packs voices floated into my head._

_"Tamara were are you?" Sam's voice asked me. _

_"Don't know." I replied. "Don't care." I wanted to die and I couldn't even be granted that wish. The vampire lunged at me and sank his teeth into my neck. _

_"NO!" I heard Paul's voice cry out in my mind. I was probably just hallucinating it though._

_"Jared go get Carlisle or one of the other Cullens." Sam commanded. Soon I heard ripping and the cackle of fire. A burning sensation swept through my shoulder. I cried out loudly. Sam was beside me, in wolf form. _

_"Its okay Tamara." He told me. "I promise it will be okay." I thought of what the vampire and my father had done to me. Of course it wouldn't me okay. I smelt a sickly sweet smell that told me a vampire was near. I felt someone sinking there teeth into my skin, fur, and sucking hard. Then I was falling into a never ending abyss of darkness. _

* * *

**Reviews are loved. **

**Reviews mean more updates.**

**Do you like updates?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamara Uley, daughter of Joshua Uley. Yes Sam's father who was never around much, for Sam that is. Tamara lived with her father in California. She knew about Sam and La Push and all the legends. Tamara hold many secrets, what will come out when she gets to La Push? But Joshua wasn't a good father for Tamara either. He is constantly abusing her. Not only physically but Sexually. What certain things unfold and lead her to La Push and the only thing that can really heal her on the inside.**

* * *

**Tamara**

_When I woke I was in a garage still in wolf form. Paul was there beside me his hands tangled in my fur and his face buried into my side, I could feel his warm tears. I whimpered. He looked up at me. The constant pain that was normally in my chest was gone. Paul gently stroked my fur._

_"I'm so sorry." He told me quietly. "So So sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Its all my fault. I accept this now. Seeing you in pain killed me. They way you just lay there and accepted that that vampire was going to kill nearly did kill me because it was all my fault. Because I had hurt you. While you were gone we had two more wolves change and one imprinted on Rachel. I knew that I should have given in a long time ago to the imprint. I just didn't want Rach to be hurt." I phased back. _I stared up at him. He took his shirt off and slid it over my head. He pulled me into his arms and I rested against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on cheek. I snuggled close to him, instinctively. He ran a hand through my hair. "So sorry."I looked up at him.

"I understand," I told him. "You had been with her for so long. You love her." It was quiet for a while just him holding me. I loved it.

"I have to tell you something." I whispered. "When I was with that vampire. I kept getting flashes, images of you sitting alone in a room, depressed and upset." Paul looked shocked, confused and appalled.

"Well...thats what I did most of the time when I wasn't patrolling." He told me. "Its strange that you seen that." I nodded against his chest. He ran a hand through my hair, I loved that feeling. The door opened and the entire pack, imprints, and two others I didn't recognize walked into the room. I saw Rachel and flinched. I knew Paul was frowning. He ran his hands through my hair again and I relaxed against him. Emily looked dead at Paul.

"About fucking time!" She snapped, "Those days before she disappeared she did nothing but clutch her stomach and if she was asleep she was either screaming, whimpered, or sobbing." Paul flinched this time.

"Emily please." I whispered. She nodded.

"These are two new members Tamara, This is Jason, he imprinted on Rachel and this is his cousin Michael." Sam told me. I looked at them both and gave them a slight smile before my gaze fell to the ground again. A loud growl came from Paul and I looked up at him. I followed his gaze to Michael. Who was staring at me, his eyes were lust filled. I realized then Paul's t-shirt had ridden up dangerously high nearly to the top of my thighs. I tugged it down. When a few of the others realized what was happening they let out growls. Jacob looked down right angry and shot Michael a glare. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket. He handed it to me. I pulled the blanket over me.

"Thank you." I whispered fear filling my voice. It wasn't until that moment I realized I was scared.

"Michael. I suggest you watch yourself. Thats mine and Embry's sister your looking at." Sam spat at him. "Thats also another pack mates imprint, you over step a boundary and I can guarantee that neither more nor Jacob will command Paul to stop ripping you to shreds. You don't know what shes gone through." I shook with fear and Paul picked me up keeping the blanket tucked tightly around me.

"Sam I'm taking her back to your place." He said looking at my brothers. They both nodded. I rested against him as he carried me to Sam's house. When we got there he took me to the room I had been staying in and lay me on the bed. I didn't have any clothes so it wasn't like I could change. He crawled in the bed next to me and pulled me tightly to him.

"Tell me how you ended up here in La Push." He said and I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Its a sad story," I began. "My mom left when I was four. At five my dad started hitting me. Then he had taken a liking to touching me inappropriately. That continued until I was twelve. My twelfth birthday...he raped me. It said it was my fault for looking so much like my mother. That night a few weeks ago thats what he was doing when I phased. I got so angry so fed up with it. I phased. I ripped him to shreds. I hadn't meant to. Then I let my feet carry me here. Then that vampire cut open my wrist every day he had me and took my blood and drank. He found...it erotic and he raped me." By the time I was finished my voice was barely a whisper and tears streamed down my face. Paul wiped them away.

"Tamara. I want you to know. That I will never force you or pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." He whispered to me softly. "I swear." I nodded because I knew he was telling the truth. I kissed him softly on the cheek before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are loved. **

**Reviews mean more updates.**

**Do you like updates?  
**


End file.
